Sofi's Secret
by nightshadeprincess567
Summary: what happens when 3 friends meet a new kid and discover the secrets of their past and future? what happens when what we thought was myth turns into our reality? go with Sofia and her friends as they find the answers.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfic so don't hate. I absolutely adore the Percy Jackson series and wanted more and I figured everyone else did to so I wrote this:D hope y'all like it;) pleaaaassseee Review!

Oh yeah almost forgot! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! But I do own my characters and the story:D

Ch.1 Introduction:D

High school is hell to most people, to me it was a dream it was just like in the movies perfect in every way. Or at least compared to how my freshman year would turn out it was.

Now you're probably wondering, 'who is this chick and what is she talking about?' well then I guess I should explain. My name is Sofia Danielle Splash. I'm 15 and I will be attending Smithson High in Evol, California as of tomorrow. I have two best friends, Charlotte Karina Shades and Natalie Michelle Paris (yes like the city). I was the core/glue of the group sometimes the dreamer. Charlotte was the logical yet dark temper one with a tendency to fade into shadows and pop up somewhere else. **(AN: hmmm I wonder….) **And of course what world isn't complete without your love bug. Natalie was like the matchmaker all through junior high and most likely high school as well, she was sweet and girly everyone loved her.

Since tomorrow is the first day of high school we're all really excited. When you live in a town of 700 people its kinda hard not to be. Everyone was excited. Natalie had picked out all our outfits.

I was wearing a cute blue-green tee that said 'My friends say I'm crazy' on the front and 'but they're just like me' on the back and a pair of jean shorts, with my favorite necklace with dolphins on it. Charlotte was wearing a school girl uniform, red and black pleated skirt with a white button up shirt and tie, fishnets and a skull chocker and spiked wristband. Natalie wore a cute yellow and pink knee length sundress, with a little silver heart necklace.

That night as everyone slept peacefully Natalie decided she had a wardrobe problem and decided she was going to wake up all 699 other inhabitants of our city. After we decided not to kill her and tell her she looked fine everyone headed home. I saw some one I didn't recognize. That was the first time I saw Marcus Di Angelo.

sorry it was short i promise to make up in later chapters. please review. (even those who i know:P)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so if figured I'd just keep posting since really the first chapter was boring!

I don't own PJO

REVIEW!

Ch.2 first day of school

After last night everyone was giving us dirty looks. Girls, guys, and TEACHERS! When we got our schedules we realized we didn't have any classes together until after lunch. First period I had biology. My lab partner ended up being this new guy from New York. His name was Marcus Di Angelo the guy I saw last night briefly. We had heard about them moving here a couple of days ago they were living in the old Grace house. I thought he was kinda cute. I mean who could resist jet black hair styled perfectly with piercing blue eyes that could see into your soul? He dressed kind of punk rock like Charlotte. I figured they'd get along easily so I invited him to sit with us at lunch. This action earned me more dirty looks from the girls sitting around us. Looks like he already acquired a few stalkers. While we were talking he told me his mom had grown up here and moved away before high school, and how she begged her husband to move the three of them back here.

"Well at least you don't have a reputation to uphold." I said. (Boy was I wrong)

"Yeah, hey Sofi have you heard of my mom?" he asked looking over at me. His eyes made me lose my train of thought. I had to look away to remember what was going on.

"Uhm…..what is her name?" I asked honestly wanting to answer his question.

"Thalia Grace-Di Angelo." He said.

I felt my eyes and the eyes of everyone else in the classroom grow to the size of a watermelon. '_She_ was his mother?', everyone in town knew her story! She was 15 when she ran away from her boarding school in LA then disappeared and no one had heard from her…..until now…

"I think the name rings a bell minus the Di Angelo part." I lied making the rest of the class realize they were staring and they all went back to their work. I knew by tomorrow morning the whole town would know Thalia Grace was back.

Some how deep inside of me I knew I wouldn't be in town to hear the rumors. I also knew there would be more than just these.

"Hey well class is over see you at lunch." He said as the bell rang.

I was so relived. I needed the next two classes to think about the fact that he was her son.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people sorry I haven't posted in a few days I was gonna yesterday but I accidentally deleted everything I had been typing for 3 hours! Okay but here is a better version of my story.

And to bunnybear and Haley and Krystii thanx for your reviews :D

Ch.3 Lunch

Before lunch I caught up with Charlotte and Natalie to tell them what had happened in bio.

"Hey Sofia!" Charlotte said waving as I walked up. Even if she seems dark and depressing Charlotte's a bundle of energy!

"Hey chica how ya been?" Natalie said hugging me as I got to them.

"Hey girlees!" I said as I hugged them back. "I've been good best first day ever! I met a cute guy in Bio he's Thalia's son by the way, I learned how to introduce myself in French, and I learned to make mac&cheese that doesn't come from a box." I said smiling.

I hoped they hadn't caught it, but they had. "Thalia Grace?" Natalie asked like we were talking about an epidemic.

"Thalia Grace-Di Angelo." I said emphasizing the 'Di Angelo' part. "Speak of the devil!" I said just as Marcus walked up signaling that our conversation would be continued elsewhere at a later date.

"Hey Sofi." He said as he walked up. I saw my friends jaws dropped. I could read their expressions. 'I wasn't kidding.' 'Damn he's hot!' and 'awww he has a nickname for you!' first two were belonging to Charlotte and the last belonging to Natalie.

"Hey Marcus these are my friends Charlotte and Natalie." I said as a pointed to each of them.

"Hi." Was all they could get out of their mouths.

"Please excuse my dear friends they rarely meet new people!" I said rolling my eyes at the dreamy lost expressions on my friends' faces.

"I guess that's what happens in a small town!" he said laughing.

"yeah." Was what came out of Charlotte's mouth.

I was ready to fall on the ground laughing. I had never seen my friends so manipulated by a guy's aura! It was a Kodak moment!

"Okay guys the flies are starting to circle for a landing space in your mouths." I said suppressing the laughter that was exploding within me.

They both glared at me. I started laughing and Marcus did to so then they started laughing which only made me laugh harder till I was sitting in a corner curled up in a ball because it hurt to laugh anymore.

"Okay let's get to lunch before I die laughing." I said. My girls were just glaring at me they knew I was right but they hated to admit it.

"Yes let's." Charlotte said shooting daggers at my head.

"Yeah I heard they're having tater tots! Do you like tater tots Marcus? I love tater tots! They're the best but I don't know why they'-"Charlotte cut Natalie off with her hand.

"Please excuse my friend she babbles when she's nervous." I said.

"It's okay you guys are actually really funny." He said laughing as we walked to the cafeteria.

"We do shows on Fridays and Saturdays, but not a single soul attends them." I said with mock sadness.

"Well I'll just have to change that!" he said laughing. Boy did I have it bad. This guy pulled on all our heart strings. He was GORGEOUS!

"Will you grab the four of us a table while we get food?" I asked him sweetly.

"Sure thing, I brought my lunch today." He said winking at me. Wait did he just wink! At ME! OHEMGEE!**(AN: sorry for the spelling it was for emphasis)**

As soon as he was out of earshot the interrogation/'I can't believe you said that' started. 'Were we a thing?' 'Did he have a brother?' 'Did I really have to say that?' 'Does he know you love him?' 'Is he legally that amazing!'

The funny ones of course were from Charlotte, the relationship ones from Natalie. They were crazy! "No, No, Yes, No, and still trying to figure that one out myself. Oh and he's mine!" I said as I looked over my shoulder to see his dazzling blue eyes staring right into mine. **(AN: hahaha cheezyyy ik!) **He made me wanna turn to mush. I waved to him to make him realize I saw him. He smiled a perfect smile! What did he do to make me feel like this!

After we got our food we headed back to our table that had been swarmed by short skirt tight v-neck wearing blondes had surround. But when they saw us headed that way they disappeared like presents on Christmas.

We had this effect on people. Like we had an invisible force field or a neon sign over our heads saying 'THESE GIRLS MEAN BUSINESS!' or 'THESE GIRLS ARE DANGEROUS!'

During lunch we found out more about Marcus. He was a really sweet soul. He loved music like all of us and he had an extensive knowledge on the ancient Greek myths, just like me. We were more similar than I've been with anyone since I met Charlotte!

But that's when everything went wrong! The screaming started then the running. I was fed up with it. It had been happening since me and Charlotte were little random people would come and attack us and then we would get really mad and they'd just vanish. The school counselors said it was a part of the ADHD and dyslexia messing with our minds. Oh I think I forgot to mention all four of us had that trait in common too. But back to the point, we hated it! But this time was different. Coming towards us through the wall was my biology teacher. Only she had a snake's tail! As she came towards us I grab my spork and threw it at her shoulder. It hit her and green stuff started oozing out! She shrieked in pain then Marcus jumped on our table tossing a chair at her and pulling out something that looked like a perfume bottle, but when he sprayed it on the monster simply vanished leaving a thick layer of dust over everything!

"Come on let's get out of here before they blame us for the mess." Charlotte said. Natalie was frozen so we had to drag her out.

"Hey guys I want you guys to meet my parents." Marcus said. He grabbed me, I grabbed charlotte, and she grabbed Natalie. We ran to his house and as we got there he rang the doorbell and Natalie gave me a big hug.

"Whoa Nat what's wrong?" I asked hugging her back.

"Sofi, I'm scared." She whispered into my shoulder.

"Shhh its ok Natalie. It's all over for now." I said rubbing her back. Charlotte hugged us both to. Just then Marcus' mom, Thalia, opened the door and said…


	4. Chapter 4

Okay chapter 4:D so excited hope you love it!

Ch.4 the Truth

"Marcus what are you doing home so early?" I guess the look on his face was enough to tell her there was a problem. She quickly pulled us inside and locked the door. "What happened?" she asked looking at Marcus.

"Dracaena attack at lunch, she was disguised as the Biology teacher." He said with such urgency.

"The girls?" she asked.

"I think they're like you and dad except Natalie I think she's one of the 12 but not the big 3." He said.

Then it clicked dracaena, big 3, and 12! The ancient Greek myths, we were….demigods! I felt like passing out. It was the craziest thing I had ever heard! The gods of ancient Greece still are living? Even if they were real to begin with?

"Wait which ones do you think we are?" I said not missing a beat. They looked at me like I was speaking French.

"Sofia how did you figure out that fast?" Thalia asked.

"Well we were talking about Greek mythology at munch and it was fresh on the brain. I guess it just clicked in my head." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well then I guess you must all talk to your parents." Thalia said she grabbed her keys and we got in her car and drove to my house where our parents were waiting.

"Mom why didn't you tell me?" I asked as we came into view of our parents. That's when I realized three other people were with them. One was a guy who looked like he had been pulled of a cruise and thrown into my living room, another was a man who looked like he had been pulled from the middle of a rock concert, and the last was a lady who looked a bazillion times more beautiful than Angelina Jolie! It took me 2 seconds to figure out who they were. Poseidon, Hades, and Aphrodite were standing in my living room.

"Dear I'm sorry your mother didn't tell you earlier but we felt it was best if you didn't know until you were older." Poseidon said this to me. Poseidon is my DAD! I felt like jumping up and down and screaming.

"I understand." I said holding in my happiness but I couldn't hold back the grin that broke across my face. 15 years of wondering who my dad was and now I found out its POSEIDON!

"Well I'm glad to see you're happy." My dad said smiling while opening his arms so I could run to him like a little kid.

"It's been to long since I held my baby girl." He whispered in my hair.

"Wait that means Hades is my dad!" Charlotte said jumping up and down like a little fan girl.

"Yes darling I'm your father." He said opening his arms just like Poseidon. She ran to him still jumping up and down. He laughed.

"APHRODITE IS MY MOM!" Natalie exploded her and her mother dove straight into conversations about the love that was engulfing my house. I giggled a little.

"But then wait who are Nico and Thalia's parents?" I asked.

"Actually I'm Nico's father and Zeus is Thalia's." Hades said to answer my question. That was a little weird. I mean Charlotte's brother was 35 years old…

"Cool. Wait do I have any siblings?" I asked looking at my dad. He blushed slightly.

"Yes he will actually be escorting you, your friends, and Nico and Thalia to Camp where you will train your powers." My dad said.

"We have POWERS." Charlotte said as her eyes got really big.

"Yes Charlotte, you have the power over the dead like your brother and father, Sofia has power over water like her brother and father, and Natalie has power over love and beauty like her mother and siblings." Thalia answered. I noticed how she emphasized love. Why would she do that?

"What about Marcus?" I asked. He had just been standing in a corner listening to everything and looking at my pictures smiling.

"I have power over lightning like my mom and I can create big holes in the ground like my dad." He said. My eyes got big. If he could do that and he was a fourth of two gods and I was a half what could I do?

"Wow." I said.

"Well you all best be off you have a very long journey ahead of you." Aphrodite said as she pulled away from the conversation with her daughter.

Sorry its real short there's more to this chapter but I felt bad for not posting but the rest will be up soon!

Love, ME! 3


	5. chapter 4 continued:D

Ok so I had to re-post the rest of this but the end has more :D hope y'all love it!

Btw: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

Ch.4 the Truth

"Marcus what are you doing home so early?" I guess the look on his face was enough to tell her there was a problem. She quickly pulled us inside and locked the door. "What happened?" she asked looking at Marcus.

"Dracaena attack at lunch, she was disguised as the Biology teacher." He said with such urgency.

"The girls?" she asked.

"I think they're like you and dad except Natalie I think she's one of the 12 but not the big 3." He said.

Then it clicked dracaena, big 3, and 12! The ancient Greek myths, we were….demigods! I felt like passing out. It was the craziest thing I had ever heard! The gods of ancient Greece still are living? Even if they were real to begin with?

"Wait which ones do you think we are?" I said not missing a beat. They looked at me like I was speaking French.

"Sofia how did you figure out that fast?" Thalia asked.

"Well we were talking about Greek mythology at munch and it was fresh on the brain. I guess it just clicked in my head." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well then I guess you must all talk to your parents." Thalia said she grabbed her keys and we got in her car and drove to my house where our parents were waiting.

"Mom why didn't you tell me?" I asked as we came into view of our parents. That's when I realized three other people were with them. One was a guy who looked like he had been pulled of a cruise and thrown into my living room, another was a man who looked like he had been pulled from the middle of a rock concert, and the last was a lady who looked a bazillion times more beautiful than Angelina Jolie! It took me 2 seconds to figure out who they were. Poseidon, Hades, and Aphrodite were standing in my living room.

"Dear I'm sorry your mother didn't tell you earlier but we felt it was best if you didn't know until you were older." Poseidon said this to me. Poseidon is my DAD! I felt like jumping up and down and screaming.

"I understand." I said holding in my happiness but I couldn't hold back the grin that broke across my face. 15 years of wondering who my dad was and now I found out its POSEIDON!

"Well I'm glad to see you're happy." My dad said smiling while opening his arms so I could run to him like a little kid.

"It's been to long since I held my baby girl." He whispered in my hair.

"Wait that means Hades is my dad!" Charlotte said jumping up and down like a little fan girl.

"Yes darling I'm your father." He said opening his arms just like Poseidon. She ran to him still jumping up and down. He laughed.

"APHRODITE IS MY MOM!" Natalie exploded her and her mother dove straight into conversations about the love that was engulfing my house. I giggled a little.

"But then wait who are Nico and Thalia's parents?" I asked.

"Actually I'm Nico's father and Zeus is Thalia's." Hades said to answer my question. That was a little weird. I mean Charlotte's brother was 35 years old…

"Cool. Wait do I have any siblings?" I asked looking at my dad. He blushed slightly.

"Yes he will actually be escorting you, your friends, and Nico and Thalia to Camp where you will train your powers." My dad said.

"We have POWERS." Charlotte said as her eyes got really big.

"Yes Charlotte, you have the power over the dead like your brother and father, Sofia has power over water like her brother and father, and Natalie has power over love and beauty like her mother and siblings." Thalia answered. I noticed how she emphasized love. Why would she do that?

"What about Marcus?" I asked. He had just been standing in a corner listening to everything and looking at my pictures smiling.

"I have power over lightning like my mom and I can create big holes in the ground like my dad." He said. My eyes got big. If he could do that and he was a fourth of two gods and I was a half what could I do?

"Wow." I said.

"Well you all best be off you have a very long journey ahead of you." Aphrodite said as she pulled away from the conversation with her daughter.

"Where are we going exactly?" Charlotte asked.

"Actually you will be driving to a secret location where Sofia's brother will be picking you up and escorting you all the way to Camp in New York State just outside of New York City." Hades explained.

"New York?" Natalie said ready to explode. I hoped her dad had her credit card or else he would be working every hour for the rest of his life to pay it off.

"Well we're gonna need some stuff so we should pack." I said smiling and racing up stairs to my room to pack some stuff for the trip.

This was going to be a year to remember.

Ok so you guys are probably wondering where this story is going. I'm trying to cut back on the extra stuff and get straight to the point but my mind is so scattered its kinda hard but I'm getting really close I went to the beach the other day and I got amazing inspiration for the story and I hope y'all like it a lot!

3 ;)

Love, ME! 3


	6. Author's NoteSorry

Hey ok so I had a question asked by a friend so I wanted to answer it…..

So whit n ash'll be coming in later. They're both gonna be huntress and 1Athena's daughter and 2Aphrodite's daughter. :D and also do you realize who Marcus is?

And for those of you who don't know me and my friends all the characters are based off my actual friends but no names or anything just personalities!

Also thanks to the awesome reviews I'm working to try to fix my bad flow(even that didn't make sense) and I love my readers! :D

Love Y'ALL!33

SeaweedBrain567


	7. Character list

I felt that I should do a brief character list so that you don't get people confused and you get what their personality is because I realize I assume everyone knows what I'm thinking when I write this…(also check my profile for character pix link)

So the format will be

Name

Age

Godly Parent

Favorite Color

Favorite Food

Favorite Sport

Favorite Music

Favorite Movie

Favorite Book

Favorite Quote

Favorite Place

And then a small description they would give of themselves

Sofia Shay Splash

Poseidon

15

Electric Blue/Black

Lobster

Dance/Swimming

Hip-Hop/Pop

Letters to Juliet

Dolphin Diaries

Cry a River, Build a Bridge, and GET OVER IT!

The BEACH

Hey I'm Sofia my friends call me Sof, Sofi, and Shay. What most people don't know about me is despite my serious outside I really love having fun and just playing around. I also love to sing even though I'm not that great at it.

Charlotte Karina Shades

Hades

15

Black/Red

Licorice

Acting (yeah it's a sport)

Alternative

Hearts won't be practical until they become unbreakable

Rock Concerts

Hello there I'm Charlotte, my friends insist on calling me Charlie I don't really mind if I know you but if I don't then you best not get on my bad side I have an extremely short temper. But nonetheless I love my friends and will do almost anything to make sure they're ok!

Natalie Michelle Paris

Aphrodite

15

Anything Bright!

Lemonade

Hair and Make-up (have you ever done make-up for a play all by yourself? I didn't think so)

Pop

The Wedding Planner

Romeo and Juliet

True love stories never end

MALL

Hey! I'm Natalie, my friends call me Nat! I love the theatre arts I have always adored the way people can just fall in love and not even know it. That's why I love high school. In a small town anything is possible!

Marcus di Angelo

Zeus/Hades (grandfathers)

15

Silver/Black

Hamburgers

Soccer

Hip-Hop/Rap

Knowing

Hamlet

"I LOVE Eminem!" "I like skittles better..." "No, the rapper, idiot..." "You're the idiot, what's so good about M&M wrappers?"

Anywhere

Uhm…so I was told to write a summary of myself….. I am a 15 year old guy who is 5'10'' I have black hair that is similar to the beaver *Sofi screams from the backroom* excuse me bieber kid. My eyes are blue according to most they are and I quote "piercing and gorgeous" *Sofi laughs* I would like to mention that despite my friends are the most important thing besides my family but when you have my family you're better off worrying about your friends.

You guys know everyone else for now when my new characters I'll put them in :D

I've been working on sketching pix of their names in Greek so if you want to see that just review this note thing and yeah….ok biiiiii

SEAWEEDBRAIN567


	8. Chapter 5

Ch.5

As we drove to the outskirts of town we stopped in a small grove where a weird guy walked out of the trees. It was crazy he had the same hair and eyes as me! Then it hit me! DUH! He was my brother!

"Hey I'm Percy Jackson." He said smiling

"2010 hero of Olympus and undefeated capture the flag captain." Nico added in his best announcer voice.

"And don't forget my big brother." I said giggling along with everyone else.

Then my friends stopped. "What you guys can't possibly tell me you didn't notice." Then they did a double take and nodded.

"As your older brother I have been asked to escort you and your friends back to Camp." He said as 7 of the most gorgeous Pegasus walked out of the shadows. Everyone just stared awestruck.

"Yo boss! Is this your li'l sis?" One spoke in my head.

"Whoa that was a little weird." I said.

"Yeah it is." He said answering us both at the same time. We laughed I realized everyone was staring at us funny from their spots on the Pegasus.

"Hey just whistle and Blackjack and his crew'll be there." The Pegasus said. I could've sworn he winked at me.

"Well we best be off to where ever it is we're headed." I said hoping on a Pegasus.

"To CAMP!" Percy yelled as all the horses took off we screamed and giggled.

After a while we were just coasting above the clouds. I took this time to try to talk to my horse.

"So what's your name?" I asked it.

"Salena, I was named after Sally, Percy's mother, and Silena, his friend who perished in the Great Titan v. Demi-god war." She said in my mind.

It was amazing the things that happened right under our noses and yet we never realize it.

When I looked over to my friends I realized Nico, Charlotte, and Marcus were having some Pegasus trouble. Thought calming thoughts in their general direction and they immediately calmed down. Marcus seemed to realize what I had done and sent me this 'thank you so much' look. I couldn't help but throw my head back in laughter I hadn't been this happy in…. well ever really. It just felt so right.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sorry it's soo short next few are so long though it makes up for it.

LOVE Y'ALL3

SeaWeedBrain567


	9. Chapter 6

Ch.6

When we finally got to camp we were awestruck. It was magnificent. It had a gorgeous pine tree at the top of the hill with a strawberry patch on one side and a lake in the middle with a forest and a beach and a climbing wall with lava pouring out and a little piece of the Long Island Sound! It was amazing! The 30 cabins in the middle had kids running in and out of them to an cabin that looked like it was arts and crafts, a mess hall, an arena where people were sword fighting and a big white house. There were also some stables and an armory and some volleyball courts.

I loved it already. Percy, Nico, and Thalia walked us to the Big House. (That big white house I mentioned earlier ;)) Another blonde girl with stormy gray eyes ran over to Percy and kissed him. I assumed it was Annabeth Chase, his fiancée.

"Hey Annabeth this is Sofia, my little sister, and her friends, Natalie, Charlotte, and Marcus, he's Nico and Thalia's son." Percy said.

It was weird being referred to as someone's little sister…

"Hi." We said together while waving at her.

"So we have a sea kid, a love kid, and a mixed kid. What about you Charlotte?" Annabeth asked.

"HADES!" She said jumping up and down.

"Happiest Hades kid I've ever met." She said eyeing Nico. That's when it clicked.

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, "NO WAY!"

"Yes Sofia, they are siblings." Annabeth replied.

"Wow, I feel slow." I said looking at all the similarities.

"Lost girls right here!" Charlotte said pointing at her and Natalie.

"Nico's your older brother." I said pointing at him.

"Oh I guess you're right." She said giving it some thought and then having it click and a weird questioning look spread across her face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Well first because you're Marcus' friend and I found it a little weird and second because I haven't cleaned my- our cabin since I was 12…" he said smiling a little.

"Don't worry I haven't cleaned my room…ever." She said we all laughed really loud.

"Well I'll warn you all now. The expectations set for you by your older siblings however impossible they seem they are weren't achieved alone they had friends to help them. Make sure you learn from them in trusting your friends to stay by your side through it all." Annabeth said looking at each of us.

"Okay let's not scare them with deep philosophy Annabeth." Percy said picking her up and putting her behind him. She screamed a little. I laughed a bit under my breath.

Then from somewhere on the porch a weird ancient sounding voice said:

3 demigods, 1 half-blood

Will go in search

1 will be captured

1 will return

1 will search

1 will know the truth

Everyone froze. The Oracle of Delphi had just given us a prophecy. Great, absolutely wonderful we're gonna have to go around and get our butts kicked.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, all grown up now aren't we, and these must be the new children am I right?" said a voice from the doorway. When I turned to look a centaur was standing in the doorway.

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelled before running and hugging him.

"Well since you 4 are the children of the prophecy I would give it about a week of training before you have to head out on an epic quest." He said.

"WHAT! BUT WE DON'T HAVE ANY TRAINING! IT DIDN'T EVEN SAY WHAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SEARCHING FOR I MEAN WHAT IF WE GET LOST OR STARVE OR SOMETHING!" Natalie said babbling.

"HUSH Natalie! Gosh he didn't hand us a sword and shield and tell us 'hey good luck!' he's gonna train us!" I said covering her mouth before she talked us out of existence.

"I know but still!" she said pouting like a little girl.

"You 4 are going to need more than just my basic training. Percy you will train Sofia. Nico you will train Charlotte. Thalia you will train Marcus and Annabeth you will train Natalie." He said giving us our training schedules.

"Well this should be interesting." I said.

OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!

But I am happy to announce that the next chapter is in Marcus' POV! Yay!

Lol but I just felt like emphasizing the fact that my life is really tough right now and when I log on and see all the people that are reading my story it helps me remember that I'm not alone in this world…..ok I'm done with my cheezyness! But seriously I LOVE Y'ALL!

SEAWEEDBRAIN567 3


	10. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Marcus POV

The trip had been exhausting, but being with Sofi was worth it. Something about her made me want to protect her with my life. Finding out we had to go on a quest like the ones in my parents stories made me terrified for her safety. I know what you're thinking 'dude you just met her like yesterday!' but something about Sofia just makes me feel like the rest of the world doesn't even exist!

But back to the present, I had been working with my mom for five hours now. Thinking about Sofi got me distracted. Let's just say my mom won't stand within 15 feet of me now.

"Okay what gives? One more shot like that one and I'm ancient history." My mom said sitting down on a rock. How did they do that! Moms I mean. They know exactly what's going on in your head at all times!

"It's nothing." I said not wanting to talk. My mom wasn't buying it.

"Sofia isn't going anywhere without you." She said. REALLY MOM REALLY! You just have to know exactly what's going on in my head and then get me to spill my guts all over the place!

"It's just she's so amazing and isn't obsessive like Natalie or scary like Charlotte. She's just Sofi. You know what I mean? She's-"

"Perfect?" my mom finished for me.

"EXACTLY!" I said. I didn't believe what I was saying. I mean being me I had never worried about love or even believed in it. I had never even crushed on someone before! And here I am madly in love with a girl I just met! It was crazy! But Sofia was just so wonderful. Maybe just maybe, she really was the one for me. I know I sound like a six year old who just got a puppy, but when we were in the car in California and Sofi fell asleep on my shoulder, everything clicked. It was like she was my other half. The puzzle piece fit. OMG I sound like a GIRL! Aphrodite get outta my head!

"Go get her." My mom said patting me on the back before I raced to the beach where she and Percy had been practicing.

I had never been this happy. Was this normal? Was I going crazy? Was I dreaming?

Well I would find out soon enough. I realized I had no idea what I was even gonna do! Think Marcus think what should you do?

*^#*^#*^#*^*#^*#^*^#*#^*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*#*^#^*#*#*#*#E*^#*^

OMG what happens? What does he do? What does she say? Lol sorry for the length I originally had that as part of the last chapter but figured I'd add it here:D

LOVE YA!

Seaweedbrain567 33333

Oh and check out my other story on:

.com/stories/17538304/here-we-go-again


	11. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

** While Percy and I were practicing he said I was doing very well and that it took him twice as long to learn everything. I had no idea what he was talking about in the hour we had been out there u had watered the forest wash out the Aphrodite and Ares cabins!**

** Just as I was about to give up Marcus came running down the hill to the beach.**

** "Percy!" he screamed, "Can I borrow Sofia for a little bit?"**

** I know my whole face lit up. Was he gonna ask me out? I hope he does! He's so utterly amazing! Whoa Sofia you sound like Natalie.**

** "Sure I think she needs a break anyway she's been working real hard." He said as he walked up the beach.**

** "Did she earn 'Lady of the Bathroom' like you?" Marcus asked laughing to himself**

** "No she earned 'Lady of Cabin Cleansing.'" Percy said laughing and running up the beach.**

** "I'm confused…" I said looking at Marcus funny.**

** "Don't worry. Anyway how are your power studies going?" he said as we sat down in the sand.**

** "Good but is that the only reason you asked to see me?" I said giving him a look that meant I knew there was something more.**

** "Well I kinda wanted to ask you something." He said looking away and a little shy.**

** "NO really?"I said sarcastically laughing. **

** "You know you're not exactly making this any easier for me!" he said throwing his arms up in the air.**

** "Making what easier?" I said in a very innocent confused voice. Of course I knew where he was going with this. He was gonna ask me out. I knew what I was going to say but I was gonna make him work for that answer.**

** "Sofia I realize I've only known you for a few days and you're sorta like my great-aunt or something like that and my parents are your cousins," we both had this really creeped/disgusted look on our faces. Why was our family so icky? "But I think I've fallen in love with you and I was sorta wondering if you felt the same?"**

** "Gods I thought I was gonna have to make you work for it." I said laughing. "I'd love to go out with you Marcus." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. (AN: awww you actually thought they were going to kiss;))**

** "You don't know how happy I am right now." He said with a smile that could compete with Apollo.**

** "Well I want to show you something." I said smiling and dragging him towards the water. "Hold your breath just in case this doesn't work as planned."**

**He gave me this look like if-you-kill-me-you're-dead. I just laughed. As soon as we were under water I made u bubble around us.**

** "I have to say that's just about the coolest thing ever." He said as we slid to the bottom of the bubble me sitting on his lap.**

** We spent several hours down there in silence or me explaining what each creature was or holding conversations with them. We met a Blue tang surgeonfish who told us about how his sisters always picked on him 'cause he was the only boy in the family and about how his best friend was all like 'omg my new girlfriend is gorgeous!'….. We told him that even if his best friend started to ignore him that all he had to do was talk to the sea god and say Sofi sent you and he would call y'all back to hang with him. He thought it was awesome being friends with the Princess of the Sea, but hey what more could a 3 year old fish ask for?**

** "Oh my gods! Marcus it's like 10! They're gonna kill us when we get back!" I said as I shot the bubble to the shore.**

** "Especially Natalie and Charlotte when they find out you've had a boyfriend all day without telling them." He said laughing as we ran up the beach to the dining pavilion where the girls were pacing. Then Natalie spotted me. She looked terrified and infuriated all at the same time. They grabbed me and started to drag me towards the cabin they had let the three of us stay in temporarily. 'Help ME!'I mouthed over their shoulders to Marcus. 'Sorry! I love you!' he mouthed back as he made a little heart shape with his hands.**

** "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! SPILL YOUNG LADY!" Natalie yelled throwing me down on the bed.**

** We all burst out laughing hysterically before we calmed down and I told them the whole story.**

** "And then he said y'all were gonna kill me for not telling you earlier." I finished as they stood there with their mouths on the floor.**

** "Well we got boyfriends too!" Natalie said jumping up and down. (AN: For those of you who want to read about them I'm gonna be making a story for both Natalie and Charlotte's point of view for the whole thing;))**

** "Well you guys will have to tell me your stories in the morning. I'm absolutely exhausted!" I plopping down on the bed and quickly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.**

**wow guys major apology! i'm kinda caught in writers block i have the rest of the story outlined but i'm not sure where to take it from here:\...sorry!**


	12. Chapter 9

So….do you guys all like hate me? I know I've been forever! But I'm going to fix all that by giving you TWO CHAPTERS! Omg! Lol ;P so for those of you who have always been there welcome back and for all you new people hey there! Okay so on with our overly dramatic story! (Not really but whatever!)

Btw Marcus and Natalie have an announcement.

M: She doesn't own PJO

N: But she does own us! And the storyline….so don't steal it:P

Thank you two….now on with the story!

CHAPTER 9: Packing

MARCUS POV

We were leaving today. Sofia and I had been dating for a week I was so scared that I would lose her. I mean really did she have to go? Couldn't someone else? _3 demigods 1 half-blood _so yeah it was talking about the girls and me but really! Does she have to be put in danger?_ Will all go in search; _someone stole the Golden Apple that started the Trojan War. _1 will be captured, 1 will come back, 1 will stay searching, and 1 will know the truth. _Did the oracle have to be so specific? I don't want anything to happen to any of the girls. They were like my sisters, well except Sofia.

Gosh! I'm such a girl! Well anyway let's get out of my head and go watch what's happening in Camp Half-Blood…

"Marc! Come on! We're leaving!" Sofi screamed from the door.

"COMING!" I yelled back. She was too perfect. She didn't deserve to be hurt! I love her so much!

"Marcus are you just gonna stand there inner monologueing and smiling like an idiot or are you coming?" Sofi said as she walked in snapping me out of my thoughts.

She sat down and wrapped her arms around my stomach from behind and put her head on my shoulder.

"What's up Sof?" I asked running my fingers through her long, dark hair.

"Nothing just thinking about this quest. I'm not sure what to do." She said.

Chiron, co-camp director/centaur hero trainer extraordinaire, had decided that Sofia should lead the quest because her father wasn't linked to the apple except by just being there when it originally happened. Of course Natalie's mom held a key role in the first occurrence and Charlotte just didn't want to lead us all. Of course being me I had immediately volunteered to be her co-leader or second in command. She'd accepted.

"That's what I'm her for Love." I whispered into her hair kissing her head.

I don't think I would be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to this girl. In the little time I've known her she's sufficiently wrapped me around her little finger. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her.


	13. Chapter 10

As promised! Here's my second chapter! :)

Chapter 10: Return of….Medusa!:O

Sofia

We had been driving for 24 freaking long sleepless hours! I mean I realize we had to literally cross the country but seriously we couldn't even stop for a potty break for fear that some kind of big bad monster was gonna pop up and make us dinner! I mean really now slaying monsters doesn't sound that bad when you have Natalie's whining for the past hour about needing a bathroom! I would fight an army of poisonous fire breathing lizards to stop this!

"Stop please!" she whined in her most annoying whiny voice.

"Just stop! I'm going to push her off a cliff soon if she doesn't stop! I'll go out with her and watch her back!" I said to Marcus. He pulled over into a gas station called 'The Statue of December'.

As I jumped out I grabbed the bracelet that my dad gave me that doubled as a legit sword and Natalie's little mascara that doubled as the coolest bow and arrow set in existence.

"Come on Nat, it's now or never." I said pulling her from the vehicle.

"Eww! Public bathrooms!" she squealed holding her nose in a very unattractive manor and cringing away from the half standing building.

"Oh suck it up! At least we didn't make you go in a bush!" I said as we walked into the store. I walked up to the counter to ask the lady for the key. I had to keep myself from laughing because the lady was all wrapped up like one of those guys with the huge turbans with these huge clown-like glasses.

"What gorgeous blue eyes you have! So similar to a boy I once knew. Him and his worthless little girlfriend and that stupid goat." She muttered the end under her breath. That's when it hit me like a freight train.

"Boys you can't live with 'em and the human race ceases to exist without 'em." I said playing along.

"Yes, very smart little girl you are." She smiled; it was really quite a sickening smile. Like one of those really annoying ladies who smells like she poured a bottle of old lady perfume on herself and pinches your cheeks with the sickly sweet smile that makes you want to hide.

"You children must be exhausted! I insist you stay in my cabin out back." She said still smiling her creepy smile.

I looked around and saw all the old statues she had hidden out in plain sight. All of them looked absolutely terrified! Kids, adults, boys, girls, babies, seniors, it didn't look like anyone escaped her wrath, even a few satyrs and other mythological creatures were scattered about.

"Oh no! We couldn't impose! Besides we have to get going, we have a huge wedding in L.A. we need to get to can't be late, Uncle Roger will have our heads on a silver platter." I lied smoothly while slowly backing to the door.

As soon as we could we ran to the car. Bless Natalie and her quick mind. 'Start the car.' I mouthed to Marcus.

"Leaving so soon?" she said standing in front of the car. Just as we closed our doors and were ready to leave she started taking her glasses off.

"Close your eyes and don't open them! She's Medusa and she doesn't care about who or what we are! Lock your doors!" I screamed. I thank the gods that my friends are such great listeners.

As we sat there my mind raced on how we were supposed to escape the wrath of a freaking gorgon! How in Hades name were we supposed to leave!

"That's it!" I yelled before reaching out to the water with my mind. I slowly got the puddles that littered the road to crawl up her body and freeze over her like a statue.

"Stupid demigods, I will get my revenge!" she wailed as she disintegrated like the wicked witch on the Wizard of Oz.

"Way to close. Okay guys coasts clear open up your eyes." I said.

"Nat next time, hold it." Charlotte said from her seat in back.

We all broke out laughing hysterically as we continued our quest through the rest of the Northwest.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What Happens in Yellowstone, Stays in Yellowstone.

Marcus POV

As we drove through the Northwest United States we laughed and played around. We stopped in Montana because Sofi wanted to mess with a geyser. Crazy as she was I couldn't resist giving her anything she wanted. Charlotte made fun of me for that but I couldn't resist her gorgeous smile and big blue-green eyes, they were like the Caribbean Ocean. Anyway, back to Montana.  
"Oh my gods! Did you see that?!" Sofi squealed with delight jumping up and down like a little school girl. She ran over to me and jumped into my waiting arms.  
"That was awesome Babe!" I told her hugging her tight. She had just made a geyser freeze.  
"This is absolutely the coolest thing ever! But why didn't it work before I knew?" she asked turning her head to the side quizzically.  
"Well it probably did but since you didn't focus you wouldn't have been able to tell." I explained.  
I realized her friends were looking at us funny because we were just standing there talking with her legs wrapped around my waist and me carrying her.  
"Let's go before Charlotte makes a hole in the ground." I whispered in her ear.  
She giggled and hopped down before we walked back over to her friends who were discussing the pillar of ice in the middle of Yellowstone National Park.  
"Sofi can you melt it?" Natalie asked.  
"Yeah." Sofi said. 5 seconds later the whole pillar came crashing down behind us.  
"Nice." I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her hair.  
"You guys got serious fast." Charlotte said out of the blue staring at us strangely.  
"Actually they haven't even kissed," Natalie said, Sofia gave her a funny look, "It's an Aphrodite thing."  
"Oh..." Was all Sofi said.  
I realized Sofi wanted us to kiss but because everything was so public lately we haven't really had alone time.  
"Yes, well on a less prying not we best be going." Sofi said taking my hand and pulling me back to the car.  
Charlotte and Natalie went in first.  
I held Sofia back.  
"Sofi, did what they say hurt you?" I asked her carefully hoping it was what she wanted to hear.  
"No. It's just..." she began, "Marcus do you love me?"  
"Yes." I said without hesitation.  
"How much?" she asked turning to look me direction in the eye with those big beautiful blue-green orbs of innocence and love.  
"I love you more than..."

Sofia POV

I was so mad at Charlotte and Natalie for talking about my relationship with Marcus like it was the new episode of their favorite TV show. I wanted to know if he loved me. And I mean really loved me. I mean he's said it before but did her actually mean it? He hadn't even tried kissing my cheek! It was all hand-holding and hugs and kisses on the top of the head. Like I was his sister or something. I mean is it wrong to want a little more romance than that? Don't get me wrong I don't want to speed through the relationship...but a girl wants more.  
"I love you more than life itself. If you were to die I'd die with you. If you cry I do too. You're my life now and forever. I'll never let you go, or let anything hurt you." as he said this tears welled up in my eyes and one slowly slipped down my cheek. He pulled me close and held me close whispering in my ear, "I love you always."  
"Always." I whispered back.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 1 Down. 3 to go.

Sofia POV

So we had finally made it to Washington when we stopped in Seattle to stock up on food for the trip home after we retrieved the apple.  
"Hey Sofia! Natalie and I are gonna go check out a couple of stores, you and Marcus can grab the food." Charlotte said as she turned the corner into the aisle we were in.  
"Okay that's ool. Meet at the car in 20 minutes." I said pulling some chips off the shelf and tossing it into the cart I was pushing.  
"Why 20?" Marcus asked after they were out of earshot and we were walking towards the exit of the store with our purchase in hand about 3 minutes later.

Marcus POV

"Because Natalie is terribly indecisive. Didn't you figure that out when school started?" she laughed as we walked back to the car.  
School. That seemed like a different life in a different world. It seemed so strange and foreign to think about it after the time we've spent in the Olympic world. As I was day-dreaming about how life would've been if the dracaena hadn't attacked, I realized someone had been tailing us since we left the store and headed back to the car. I started to lead Sofi on a detour so I could go back to the car to get my sword. That's when I realized this was the prophecy at work. One of us would have to be captured, and I sure as Hades wasn't going to let it be Sofia.  
"Sofi, listen to me baby. When I say go I want you to run as fast as you possibly can to the car and find the girls and get out of here. Get the apple and save as all." I said. I knew I wasn't going to see her again for a long time. I let my eyes rake her face and memorize every inch of her. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. The electric current was more powerful than lightning. When I broke away from the kissed I looked into her eyes and saw the terror, determination and love in them.  
"I love you Marcus. Be careful." was all she said.  
We hugged before parting ways. She ran to the car like I told her and I ran for the monster. It was what seemed to be some sort of siren or nymph...I wasn't sure what her plan was but before I could even think to plan she hit my pressure point and I passed out.

Sofia POV

As Marcus fell I cried my eyes out. He was the first. I wasn't going to rest until he was safe again.

20 minutes later

"Natalie you're going back to camp. It's gonna get more dangerous from here on out and you're the most vulnerable. I'm not about to be responsible for you not coming home." I said taking charge of our quest.  
I can't believe it took Marcus getting captured for me to realize this wasn't vacation.  
"I also need you to tell Chiron what's happened." I said.  
"Okay, but you guys have to promise me that you'll be careful." she said hugging each of us before climbing onto Blackjack.  
"Love you Nat!" we screamed as she took off into the air.  
"Okay Sofi, it's just us." Charlotte said.  
"We're gonna do this. We're gonna save Marcus and then we're gonna save the world. And we're gonna look good doing it." I said slipping on my sunglasses and pulling out my sword swinging it around getting a feel for it before sliding it back into it's sheath.  
"Hell yeah!" Charlotte laughed.  
"You know you shouldn't talk about your daddy's home like that." I joked as we drove off.  
"You're just so funny." she said rolling her eyes.


End file.
